For Now
by Jess23Scott
Summary: A oneshot extension to Nathan and Haley' scene shown in 507. Take notice that the oneshot is rated M/T


**Hello. Finally back to writting some Nathan and Haley stuff. I just wanted to say thank you for those who have read and reviewed to my stories. You are the reason why I'm inspired and continue doing what I do. So thank you.**

**Now, its really late.. so I just wanted to explain a few things; this oneshot picks up after the last episode, 507. We did not get any sweet Nathan and Haley moment at the end, so I decided to create my own. Another thing is that it took Nathan about four months to get out of his wheelchair. And I'm counting five and half months passed by since the accident up to the last episode. **

**Anyway, take notice that this oneshot is rated M. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think...**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One tree Hill.

**For now**

**By Jess S**

It had been four months in what he liked to call living hell. It wasn't something Nathan desired to live in, but it seemed as if his dreams were haunting him every second of his life. Where ever he would turn they were there, ready to mock him. Then one night, he had come to his senses. Nathan realised that even if basketball was something he wanted in his life, his wife and child were something he needed in his life. They were the reason he forced himself to get up in the morning during those four mounths. The moment he realised the damage had been done that night in the bar, his first thought went out to his wife and child. And Haley being his kind wife, she slowly began to forgive him for all his mistakes since the accident. Jamie of course never really understood any of it, and for that Nathan couldn't show his apprication enough for God.

That is until last night. He didn't see it coming. Nathan knew that his wife was, he hated saying it, but looked at by other men. And as any husband would he considered himself as her protector. From the day he said 'I do' he swore to himself that he would protect her and make sure she always felt safe. Unfortantly, as a human he made mistakes and he did do things that made her both cry and feel hurt. However there were times when he could protect her from men like Jason, even though he had just spend four mounths in a wheelchair.

But in the end, after Jason had grabbed his wife's ass and even after Nathan wanted to hit him more than anything, he didn't do it. He walked away, and he did it because it was something she wanted. Then out of nowhere, Quentin, stepped in and did what Nathan had desired.

It turned out that she didn't keep her promise. They didn't even have the chance to have a 'private afterparty'. And to make the matters worse, Nathan couldn't figure out what the big deal was. He had walked away, doing what she wanted him to. And that was not easy considering that he had witnessed another man grabbing his wife's ass.

Five and half months. Nathan could never forget that day it all happened. But it made life easier knowing that whenever he would wake up, she would be there. His wife. Her soft arm resting across his chest, and his hand resting over hers. She had been mad at him, for some reason that he still hadn't figured out. But none of that mattered, not when he saw her beautiful brown eyes looking at him.

Her soft lips forming the words, "I'm sorry" Haley's eyes closed once again, and she took a deep breath.

"What" Nathan asked confused.

"I just..." Haley groaned, as her hold around his wrist grew stronger. "Do you think she's...?"

"What" Nathan shook his head, as Haley didn't even flinch a muscle. "Who's?" His forehead wrinkled, just like it did everytime he was confused.

"Nothing, its silly" She answered back. Her eyes remained closed. It suprised Nathan that she hadn't moved away from him, wasn't she supposed to be angry at him? The moonlight shined on her pretty face, and it reminded him of their first night together as a married couple.

"Hales..." Before Nathan had a chance to say more, Haley shook her head. "Just forget it Nathan. Go back to sleep"

Nathan looked at the digital clock behind his wifes back and saw that it was three in the morning. A groan escaped his lips, before he once again tried to reason with his wife. "Hales"

Silence.

"Hales" Nathan whispered gently.

Silence.

Then he felt her soft lips kissing his chest. Slowly she found her way towards Nathans jaw. "Hales" Now he was really starting to worry. Something wasn't right. She forced her lips on his, demanding and wanting. It didn't take Nathans lips to long to respond, but he couldn't shake of the idea that something wasn't right with his wife. And every attempt he made to speak, her lips quickly shut them down.

Nathan kissed Haley back with more fierceness this time like he couldn't get enough of her. Haley pressed herself over his body, as her hands found their way resting on each of his cheeks. She ached so badly for him, he was the one thing she couldn't get to much of. Haley nibbled gently on his lips, wanting to taste him. Nathans hands found their way toward her ass and he softly grabbed it firmly. It had caught Haley by suprise, and Nathan took the opportunity to run his tongue along her bottom lip.

If possible, Haley pressed herself closer to Nathan and already, she could feel how much he wanted her. Then suddenly Nathan tangled his fingers in her hair at the back and his other hand to her waist as he flipped her over, leaving him on the top.

Their faces parted but only a few inch, and Haley whispered how much she had missed him.. His mouth touched her lips soundlessly, before he genetly sucked on her earlobe "I've missed you too" Nathan then kissed the back of her ear, and made his way down to her neck. First he nibbled the spot gently, then his soft tongue carresed the wounded area. Slowly Nathan left a mark on his wife's neck for the world to see. And for him to make sure that this interlude was not a dream. A soft moan that escaped Haleys lips as she kissed him left Nathan wanting her even more.

Five and half months. It had been so long since they had made love, and yet they didn't have any problem knowing what the other person wanted. Haley groaned wanting him inside of her, but their clothes were standing in the way. She grabbed the bottom of Nathans T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Their lips parted for a few seconds once again as Haley assisted Nathan when he removed her green tank top and revealed her black bra. Nathan gently kissed the top of her breast. And his hands carefully made their way to her back.

Haleys brown eyes met Nathans blue ones, and he knew it was okay for him to unclip and remove her bra. He first kissed her right breast then her left before Nathan pressed his lips on hers. There were no words to describe how much she had missed him.

One by one and all clothes were one the floor. Thankfully their son wasn't in the house, because the moan that escaped Haleys mouth when Nathan pushed himself inside of her would have woken anyone up. Haley wrapped her legs around him and for a moment neither of them moved, needing the time to adapt that it was finally happening. Small silent kisses were exchanged. Haley found her hands on his bare shoulders, and she hugged him tightly, as he left a small kiss on her shoulder. Nathan was glad that he had taken rehab so seriously, because if he hadn't it wouldn't have been possible to be with Haley like this.

Nathan brusked his lips lightly across the crown of Haleys head, as her hips followed his rhythm. He had never seen anyone who could turn him more on then Haley did. And he shrieked as the excitement grew inside him, leaving her fingernails scraping across his back.

Nathan felt his arms becoming weaker and he found himself growling against her neck. Haley gasped several times as Nathan fastened his rhythm.

Haley threw her head back and several moans escaped her lips in between the sharp intakes of breath.

Nathan raised his upper body once again, but never slowing his rhythm as he looked in Haleys eyes. She loved that color in his eyes. It was only when they were joined as one that she saw the beautiful, deep, dark blue color in his eyes. Haleys moans became louder as Nathans breathing became more and more ragged.

Nathan inhaled more air, due to his breathing to waver the pleasure that coursed through his body. He thrusted into Haley even more and her fingers slid into the dark strands of his hair.

A low sound of pleasure came from Nathans mouth, sexy and deep. A sound that rumbled along Haleys nerve endings with fire and heat. Her fingers were now digging into his tanned back, as eyes roamed over each others bodies with such intrest and Nathan pushed even harder causing Haley to gasp. She wanted to scream, to moan, let any noice out but pleasure had stolen her voice. Suddenly Nathans lips crashed against hers and their tongues tangled in deep caresses that somehow intensified their every move.

Their bodies were melting into each others and he buried his face in her neck once again. He moaned Haleys name, which caused her hips to do a pleasing rolling motion against him. It made Nathan almost lose it. A sharp gasp left her lips, telling him that she was almost there.

Finally his name escaped her lips and Nathan growled in response against her shoulder. A smile formed her face in satisfaction that he had followed her into the state of bliss, and her walls tightened around him.

After a few still moments Nathan wanted to roll over, but Haleys grip held him back. Her breathing slowed and as did his. He gently kissed the mark on her neck that he had left earlier that evning, and raised his head to lightly brush his lips right below her brownbone. Haley let out a small smile as she brushed the sweat from his forehead and he couldn't help returning her smile.

For now there was no need for words. They had all day tomorrow to discuss everything. For now they would simply enjoy each other and moment they had shared. For now they would just be Nathan and Haley in love and together.

**Don't forget to review and please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. --- Jess**


End file.
